The Art of Proposing
by kradnohikari
Summary: Shuichi has an idea. Get married to Yuki. How will this work out with Tohma trying to break them apart? Will it happen? Who knows....
1. The Idea

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anyone.

**Warnings-** Besides stupidty, nothing really...Wait language...

Well here we are... A storyline that you may have seen before, but I assure you this will be crazy. I like to make my fanfictions stupid. Anyways... Here is the first chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter 1-The Idea**

"Shuichi!" Hiro screamed at his friend, who was currently sleeping on the couch. Bad Luck was in the NG recording studio, getting ready to record their new album. It had been nearly a year since Yuki had told the sleeping man the three words he longed to hear. During that time they had toured around Japan, done some gigs in America and found time to start recording a new CD. All with Shuichi in his never ending mood swings.

"Hiro, where are we?" Shuichi opened his hues, stretching his limbs. The last thing he remebered was going to bed next to his Yuki. _'How the hell did Hiro get in?'_  
The redhead turned, placing his guitar on the ground. "Well..." He started to rub the back of his head. How was he supposed to tell his best friend that he was abucted by their manager.

"You are here to record." Another man burst into the room, a gun resting on his shoulder.

"Record?" Shuichi was confused he had never heard anything about recording. "Are you playing some kind of joke?"

K just sat there staring, beckoning the short black haired man to follow him. "Come on Shindou you have to record the new song Bad Luck wrote." Nodding Shuichi just followed blankly, thoughts of Yuki filling his head.

"After I'm done here I will come back to you Yuki!" He screamed to no one in particular. A few people passing by took a look, but said nothing to the crazy man. K just ingorned him, used to the others antics.

When the duo entered the room, the last memeber of Bad Luck handed the singer a pad full of lyrics. "Here I wrote these for you."

"Thank you." After the incident on stage during the mad race with the band Nittle Grasper, Shuichi was banned from writing lyrics. Nowadays Suguru did most of the work with a little input from Hiro on the side. Walking into the booth, Shuichi sang the lyrics. After about an hour of singing, Shuichi walked out of the recording room, his throat raw. When he walked back into the room he started in, he saw Hiro talking on the phone, pacing back and forth.

"...Married?" Hiro contiued to walk back and forth, muttering things about marriage. This elicted thoughts within Shuichi's imagination.

"Married?" He ran onto a chair, standing ontop of it. "If Yuki and I get married, then I will never have to doubt his love again." Sparkles filled the area around him. Jumping off the chair, Shuichi grabbed a nearby item, which just happened to be Hiro's gutiar. Holding to his mouth like a mircophone he continued his mad rant. "And if Yuki says yes, then we can walk down the aisle together. Say our vows... And then he'll kiss me." Blood started to squirt out of his nose. He was way too wrapped up in his fantasy to notice though. "And then after he kisses me we'll go into our bedroom and..."

"Shuichi, put my gutiar down!" Hiro had just off the phone with his beloved Ayaka when he saw Shuichi with the Yuki obessed look in his hues. The next thing he saw was his gutiar in his friends arms, a deadly combonation. The other man took no notice.

"Oh Yuki, then you'll touch me like that and..."

K took that moment to walk into the room, followed closely by Suguru. "What the hell is going on in here?"

From behind him, Suguru sighed, walking right back out. Acting as if he wasn't a part of Bad Luck. "I am just going to go."

Shuichi continued, getting to the point of undressing himself mentally. "And then you will run your hands down my naked body, wrapping your hands..." A shot rang out in the room. Above the wall where Shuichi had been replaying his fantasies aloud was a bullet hole. The almost hit man stopped, the gutiar almost slipping out of his hand. "What the fuck was that for?" Shuichi headbutted the ceiling in anger, knocking some of the plaster off the walls.

"Shindou you were saying very explict things." K rested the gun back over his shoulder, ready to grab it at any moment.

"Yeah Shuichi. Can I have my instrument?" Shuichi held the object out for the other to take. Hiro did so, cradling it at his stomach. "So what was the whole marriage rant about?"

Stars envaded Shuichi's hues. Afraid that the man would break out into another fantasy, K took the gun aiming it at him. "Well I heard you say something about getting married and well..." Shuichi looked down shuffling his feet. Tears started to leak into his hues. "And I kind of went off."

"Yeah you did, but it was kind of my fault." Hiro knew better by now. Being friends with the emotional roller coaster called Shuichi taught him a few things. "I was going to ask you to help me, but I guess that isn't happening now."

"Help you with what?" Shuichi looked up, a puppy dog face on. From the entrance K moved to take a seat on a random chair.

"Ayaka wants to get married. And well I don't know if I should?" This was one of those times where Yuji's logic would come in handy.

"You called little brother." Yuji came in carrying a bag of dumplings. The stand he once worked at had moved, taking him with it.

"How does he always do that?" Shuichi wondered aloud. He was talking about how Hiro's brother always seemed to pop up when Hiro was thinking of something and needed advice. It was also the smartest thing Shuichi would most likely ever say, shocking everyone in the room.

"Yuji! Why are you here?"

"Well the dumpling stand I was working for kind of went out of business. And I need a job, seeing as the acting business isn't going very well..." He trailed off, rubbing the back of his head. "Now what do you need help with this time?"

Moving to one of the couches, Hiro sat down, slumping forward. "Ayaka wants me to marry her, so she can live here." Fumbling with his thumbs Hiro awaited an answer.

"Why the fuck are you even thinking about asking something so stupid?" Yuji was beside himself, ready to hit his little brother. He sure was stupid at times. "Do you love her?"

Hiro nodded yes. He couldn't think of spending his life without her.

"Could you see yourself with her twenty years from now?"

Another nod.

"Then why are you even having problems? Marry her!"

"Yeah I should." Hiro stood up, pulling out his cell phone. " I guess this means I'm getting married." He walked out of the room ready to tell Ayaka the news.

"Well it looks like my work is done for the day." Standing up Yuji brushed off some imgainary dirt, turned and walked out of the building.

"I want to get married." Shuichi mumbled.

K looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "You know that would be almost impossible... Unless you do something to change the law."

"No it can't be." Shuichi stood up, a hand clenched in the air. He was determined to get married to his lover one way or the other. "I will find a way." He ran out of the room in a hurry, exercising his new idea. Along his trip he yelled his new plan out to Hiro, who just looked at him confused. "Okay Shuichi you can do this."

* * *

A/N: Review plz. I always like to see how I did. 


	2. The Proposal

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Grav. or it's characters. -sniffles-

Well here we are again... I want to thank those of you who reviewed. It really mean a lot to me. I'm glad you like this story... Well I have nothing to say today, expect enjoy!

**Chapter 2- The Proposal**

Shuichi walked in the door , a skip in his step. "Yuki I'm home!" He screamed. Along the way Shuichi and Hiro had worked out the whole marriage business. Shuichi was to ask tommorow with a nice ring in hand. _'I know my Yuki will just love the ring...'_ Shuichi was cut off from his thoughts, by hitting the wall. Inside the room after it, he heard the faint snore of Yuki. Stars envaded his hues once more, jumping off the ground, the black haired man ran into the bedroom. "Yuki there you are! I thought something happened to you again." The man was of course referring to the many times the famous novelist was kidnapped, be from his own brother or from other people.

The blonde hearthrob rolled over, snoring even louder. Shuichi just stood staring. Looking back from his sleeping lover to the dresser. _'Hehehe... I wonder if I could get away with sniffing his panties again?'_ Taking the chance he ran over, pulling out the drawer. Behind him, the blonde woke up.

"What the hell are you doing? I am trying to get some sleep over here." Rolling back over Eiri tried to get back to sleep.

"He loves me." Shuichi whispered to himself. A random book was thrown at his head a little while after.

The next day took Shuichi out shopping for rings with Hiro. "Hiro, which one do you think he would like?"

Hiro raised an eyebrow. How the hell was he supposed to know? Shrugging he turned his attention back to the display cases. Waiting for a employee to help them. He didn't have to wait long.  
"Welcome. How can I help you?"

"We each need to find a set of rings for a marriage proposal." Hiro spoke, watching Shuichi, who was at the point of hoping up and down in place.

"Why yes sirs. May I ask what kind of ring you would like?" The gentlemen waved his arms out, showing off the many cases of rings.

Hiro sweatdropped. No one could have prepared him for something so hard. "I'm not sure."

"What about your friend?"

"Shuichi, what kind of ring do you want to get?"

At the mention of his name Shuichi bounced over almost knocing over the employee. "I just want a ring." He turned to Hiro who looked lost. "Why can't I have a ring?"

"Sir you may get whatever ring you desire, but what..."

"Ring!" Shuichi jumped onto the nearest case, a mad look in his pools. Running from case to case he looked down, knocking people out of his way. The only thing on his mind was the mad urge to make his lover happy. "Yuki will have to like this... I need the perfect ring."

The employee just stared at Shuichi, afraid. Hiro noticed. "Oh don't worry about him, he gets like this when it comes to his lover."

"Oh." The man just stood, shaking a little. After a few more minutes of Shuichi's rampage the two were kicked out of the store, ringless.

"Why didn't we get our rings?" Shuichi looked up at his partner in crime, tears in his hues. Once again Hiro was shocked.

"We will come on. Are you hungry?" Hiro shoved his helemet on his head, climbing on to this motorcycle.

"Yeah." The two sped off into the distance, leaving the shaking employee's and customers alike inside the store. The two chose a fast food resturant to eat at. They had started to eat in peace, when an unlikely person came up to greet them.

"Hey Shuichi!" It was none other then the dark haired monk, Tatsuha. "How is my Ryuichi doing?"

Shuichi looked up from his tray, mouth full of food. "Tatsuha? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?"

Tatsuha sat down next to Hiro, placing his elbows next to his face. "Yeah well the business is getting slow. Besides I heard you were going to tie the knot with my brother."

Shuichi almost spit out his food, he hadn't told anybody yet. Across from him Hiro looked down guilty. "How do you know about that? Is someone here to break Yuki and me apart?" Shuichi screamed, going into hysterics once again.

"Your friend here told me."

Hiro held his hands up. "I just called him to ask what Yuki would like. I didn't expect him to show up."

"Yes. So have you gotten your rings yet."

Hiro sighed. Shuichi just kept shoving his face full of food, looking back and forth between the other two. _'They are probably planning something. I must keep an eye on them.'_ "No. Shuichi got us kicked out of the last store."

Tatsuha just stared. "Okay, then I will help."

Another ten mintues and the trio was out on the streets, looking for another place to shop. "The one we got kicked out of was the best one in this neighborhood." Hiro concluded.

"Okay. I have someplace we can go to." Hiro and Shuichi looked over scared at the new look on the man.

Thirty minutes later the trio walked out of a jewerly store. Hiro and Shuichi each carrying their own sets of rings. Shuichi walked into his house later that night, happy. He had a plan on how to propose to his Yuki. _'After I ask you, you won't be able to resist me!' _Crawling into his bedroom, he looked around for any signs of his lover. "Yuki are you in here?" No one answered. Shuichi reached up to grab some strands of his hair.

Shuichi started to walk out of the bedroom, to the bathroom, when he caught sight of the Yuki's workroom door closed. "Oh so that's where you are. You are just trying to hide from me." A mad glint entered his hues once again. Stalking towards the door, Shuichi kicked the door down.

Yuki's head whipped up at the sudden noise, his hand hovering right above the enter key. "What the fuck are you doing?"

Shuichi looked down, unable to resist hugging the blonde man before him. It didn't take him long to run over and jump on him. "Yuki! It's been forever."

The man just stood still, looking down at the small figure clinging onto his arm. "Shuichi!" Shuichi just looked up. Seeing that this was going nowhere Yuki raised his arm, slamming it down on the table, causing Shuichi to let go out of pain.

"You really do love me!" Shuichi said, standing up. His nose was bleeding slightly.

Yuki said nothing at the comment. Choosing to ingnore it completely. " If you haven't noticed I have a deadline, so hurry up and tell me what you want."

Knowing that he didn't have much time, Shuichi bent down on one knee, holding out the ring box. Yuki raised an eyebrow. "Yuki will you marry me?"

Before Shuichi knew what happened he was on the floor, in the hallway. The door infront of him was slammed shut, then opened a second later with a note posted to it. It read: _Drop dead._ Shuichi took a moment to compose himself before figuring out the true meaning behind Yuki's words. Bouncing off the walls he screamed at the top of his lungs. "I knew you would say yes Yuki. You just can't resist me!"

From inside his room, Yuki just hit his head on the keyboard, knowing all to well how true the statement really was.

* * *

A/N: Nothing much to say. Just review plz. 


	3. The Planning

**Disclaimer- **I don't own anything...

**Warnings-** Same as before.

I'm am back with an update! Here is the next chapter. But before we begin I want to thank all of those who reviewed the last chapter. -claps- Enjoy!

Chapter 3- The Planning

A month had passed since Shuichi had first proposed to Yuki. During that time Ayaka had come to stay with Hiro, Shuichi and Yuki decided who going to the bride and who was going to be the groom. "I found a church for you." K walked in, gun slung over his shoulder. He had been searching for a place that would take the ceremony, not many would.

Shuichi looked up from the catalog he and Ayaka were looking at. "You  
did!" He was about to jump up, when Fujisaki walked into the room.

"Church? How in the world did you manage that one?"

K just stood there a dreamily look in his bluish hues. The members of Bad Luck knew this look well, it was the story telling look. Taking a seat Suguru braced himself. "Well yesterday I went to the last church in the area, in hopes of finally getting someone to take us in for the wedding ceremony. At first they said no..." A vacant look spread across his face as he was lost completely in his story. "After I left I had an idea." Suguru mock gasped loudly from him seat. "I looked for the priests of the church and threatened them with brute force. Shoving a loaded gun in anyone's face always makes them think different."

"I wonder why." Suguru whispered to himself. Shuichi accidentally overheard.

"Why would they act different?"

Ayaka looked up from the magazine. "I think it would because they were afraid of dying. Though you shouldn't be doing things like that to people." K just looked at her like she was crazy. He was already planning the best way to use his weapons for security purposes.

"I like that one." Shuichi said, pointing his finger to a dress on the magazine, his thoughts already gone from the event.

Ayaka turned around the two were now ready to go dress shopping. A girl's favorite thing to do. "Let's go then." Bending down, she pulled Shuichi up, dragging him out of the room. The two were out on the streets in no time, leaving the others confused and with a dust cloud. Once they hit the streets it took no more then a hour for Ayaka to find a dress shop that fit their needs. It was pretty fast, considering she had no idea where anything was. Shuichi would have said something, but he was too lost in looking at the sights around him.

"We have to go in here." Ayaka nodded her head, pointing at a store decked out in pink.

"But I don't want a pink dress." Even though Yuki didn't know what Shuichi had planned, the short man knew he wanted something white. As far as the frills went he told himself he would decide when the time came.

"I want to go in there though." Ayaka started to walk inside, a hand clasped over Shuichi's. When they walked inside they were met with even more pink. The color ranged from vivid almost neon colors to more rosy. Shuichi didn't like any of it. Ayaka on the other hand was in heaven. She had picked out her dress color when she was just a child and no one was going to stop her from getting the color she wanted no one.

"I am just going to sit down and wait... You can look around." Shuichi retreated to a chair in front of the dressing rooms. Ayaka proceeded to run around the store, crazed. As she picked up different dresses she proceeded to pile them on top of Shuichi one by one. By the end of her thirty minute run, the pile of clothing that was once Shuichi could not be seen at all,  
almost hitting the high ceiling.

"Are you really going to try all these on?" Shuichi's voice was barely above a mumble.  
Ayaka turned, glaring at the man. "Of course I am. I have to look perfect." Walking into the room, she started to pick the clothing up one by one. After each one she would turn in front of a mirror inside her dressing room, then outside to Shuichi a few times. At one point a saleswoman came to help them, overtaken by the sheer beauty of her customer. Over two hours passed before Ayaka chose her dress. It was a light rosy pink, that fell to the floor, the trail was not long, but elegant with roses sewn into it.

When she finally walked to the register Shuichi sighed out loud in relief. "Are all girls like that?"

A salesman from next to Shuichi shook his head. "Unfortunately so. Be lucky she was one of the better customers I've seen."

"Better?" Before Shuichi could wrap his head around the words, he was being dragged outside. "Where are we going this time?"

"We have to get a dress for you. What color do you want?"

"White." And with that the two took off, to the next store. It didn't take them long to find another store, this time the main color was white. Walking inside Ayaka started her mad rush, this time for Shuichi instead of herself. Like before Shuichi took a seat by the dressing rooms. Unlike her trip Ayaka only took an hour to find what she thought Shuichi would want. "Here try these on."

Shuichi dragged himself out of his seat. Walking towards the dressing rooms, he grabbed the first few dresses. "Okay I can do this." It didn't take long for both Shuichi and Ayaka to find a dress that they thought fit him perfectly. Purchasing it they left for their final item the veils.

"This is the last thing on our list for the day." Ayaka dragged them into the a store. Wedding veils of all sizes were hung on the walls and ceiling.

"What are these?" Shuichi looked from wall to wall stupefied. He had never seen anything like this before.

Ayaka just looked at the black haired man like he was crazy. "You have never heard of a wedding veil before!" The man shook his head no. "Shame shame on you." Running over to a wall she proceeded to explain to him all about them. A little later they left, two veils richer. The shopping for the day was done and for that Shuichi was glad. With the wedding only three weeks away he knew that his time with Yuki would diminish, but he still needed to see him.

Parting with the woman, he walked home empty handed. The plan was for Hiro and Ayaka to bring over the dresses the day of the wedding, this way Yuki wouldn't find out about his choice of dress. Walking inside the house Shuichi heard the voice of his boss Tohma drift through. "Yuki are you sure you want to do this? I mean this is Shuichi." Although Tohma had made a promise to his wife, he just couldn't back away. Messing with Yuki's life was just too much fun.

"Yes I'm sure, besides I am actually looking forward..." That was all that Shuichi needed to jump on top of the other man.

"I knew you felt the same way." He squealed, causing the other two occupants to wince.

"I'm just going to go now." Tohma walked out of the room slowly, going through the door. Leaving the two alone.

* * *

A/N: Review plz. 


	4. The Wedding

**Disclaimer- **The only thing I own is this plot line. I think that's a miracle.

**Warnings-** Same as every chapter before.

Sorry about the big long gap between posts, but there is good news. There are two more chapters left that will be coming up very soon! So for now enjoy more of the madness. Before we begin though I want to thank my reviewers... Yes well read on!

**Chapter 4-** The Wedding

Today was the day of the wedding and Shuichi was ecstatic. The few who had the nerve to look in on the man (meaning only Hiro) said that nothing could stop him. "Yuki after today you will be all mine." A dark shadow fell over the form of Shuichi as he slid his wedding dress on. Over the past two months Shuichi's fantasies of the wedding had increased drastically. The vision in his head now was one full of Nittle Grasper performing for them.

"Are you almost done?" Hiro knocked loudly. Although he couldn't see his soon to be wife, the rule of not seeing the bride didn't extend to his good friend.

Shuichi squealed, holding the dress to his chest, covering his non-existent bust. "Almost."

Hiro took the opportunity to open the door. Sticking his head through the a gap, he deemed the room safe. Walking inside he noticed a vanity and make-up. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "You're going to wear make-up?"

Shuichi nodded vigorously , his dress covering his body. Jumping over to the vanity he proceeded to dab himself with some blush.

Hiro sighed. Once again he beat himself up for not expecting the unexpected from the bride.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room beyond Shuichi's was Ayaka's. The woman was having problems of her own, mainly trying to get ready. Her attempts weren't working as well as Shuichi's. "Crap, where did my lipstick go?" The normally timid girl had vanished under the stress. Becoming what some might call a 'monster'. (Shuichi mostly)

Behind her stood Shuichi's shell shocked sister, Maiko. "Are you going to be okay by yourself?" After getting a tense nod from the bride, she fled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Outside the church K stood, hands shielding his hues. Accomplishment filled his being. From behind him, he heard the familiar voice of his wife, Judy. "You look different in your outfit."

K twirled around. His normal attire was replaced with a tux for the day. Although, if you squinted hard enough one could clearly see the outline of a machine gun. "Judy, how are you?"

"Great. Is the perimeter secured?" Judy's demeanor changed a little as she shifted her hues from side to side. Even though her plan for Shuichi had backfired, she wouldn't let any other company snatch the promising singer away.

"Yup." K rubbed his chin, walking away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For over the next hour people from both Shuichi, Yuki, Hiro, and Ayaka's guest lists entered the church. Friends and family both chatted blissfully unaware of what was about to take place. From inside the church corridor, Suguru looked out. A tux covered his body, blue in color. '_How did I get talked into this?'_ Suguru was one of the brides men for Shuichi and Hiro. The two had decided behind his back.

The church bells started to ring, signaling the start of the reception. Running to his spot the Bad Luck band member waited in his spot.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Yuki and Hiro waited before a priest, two figures emerged behind the flower girl's. (They were kids Yuki had never seen before.) Both wore dresses, seeing this caused Yuki's mouth to drop.

"Is that Shuichi in a dress?" He whispered to the guitarist.

"I think so." The two straightened themselves out, wearing a smile.

The priest cleared his throat, whispering at the men. "Hold your hands out." The two did as they were told.

Shuichi had to hold back a squeal as he felt Yuki's flesh against his. Repeating a mantra through his head, he tried to stop his oncoming nosebleed. All semi-rational thoughts escaped his mind. That was until he heard the speak his final line.

"If anyone has any objections speak now or forever hold your peace."

The room was quiet, but when Shuichi was around peace never lasted long. Tohma stood up. "I object."

Everyone in the pews turned to look. Beside Tohma the former Nittle Grasper member Noriko whispered harshly. "What the fuck?"

"I object to the marriage of Eiri Yuki and Shuichi Shindou." He proceeded to his rant to his good friend. "You can't honestly tell me you want to be married to this overactive teenager."

Coldly the novelist replied. "I believe I said I do."

Tohma opened his mouth to speak once more, but before he could the sound and fell of a machine gun was pressed against his head, the safety lock unlocked. Looking over to the owner of the object, he met the cold hues of none other then Claude.

"Sit down and let the marriage ceremony continue." Tohma did as he was told. Taking the other seriously. "You can continue now."

"Okay…" The priest was speechless. Shivering he continued his speech. "You may now kiss the bride."

Hiro and Ayaka embraced each other, kissing passionately. Yuki on the other hand stared. "Yuki can I kiss you?" Shuichi's voice was timid, just like when they first met.

Yuki didn't reply. Instead he proceeded to lean forward, pressing his lips against the other's.

* * *

A/N: The next segment should be up sometime tomorrow... 


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer- **Don't own them...

**Warnings-** Same as every other time.

One more chapter left. Enjoy!

**Chapter 5- The Party**

"Come over here Hiro. I want to dance with you." Shuichi swayed back and forth, grasping his fellow band member's sleeve. The party for the wedding was currently taking place, causing mirth to spread through the rented room. Most of the wedding guests had appeared at the prospect of free dinner.

Shuichi could even say that he was a little tipsy along with almost everyone else in the room. The hired DJ was cranking out tunes for the couples dancing in the center of the area. "I don't know. You…" Hiro looked around for an excuse. Coming to his right was the dress of his new wife. "Ayaka needs me." Unlatching the other's arm, he walked away unscathed.

Shuichi on the other hand sunk to the floor. Tears leaking from the side of his face. "How could you just leave me?" A can was flung his way, hitting him on the forehead.

Stumbling past the man was his mother. "Why did my boy go off and marry so young to a novelist. One that is supposedly sleeps around." The woman stopped, looking at Shuichi. Her tirade continued, as tears ran down her eyes. Falling forward she spoke, "how could I raise such a son? Tell me Mister!"

Shuichi sweat dropped. Backing away slowly, he ran from the drunken woman. He ran all the way to his beloved Yuki, who was in a corner sitting with Tohma. "Yuki!"

The man looked up, blue pools wide with shock, almost choking on his drink. Removing the glass from his lips he looked down, up, then back down. "What do you want?"

Shuichi who was in too good a mood to notice the tone of his lovers voice sat down next to the pair. His eyes glazed over as he lost himself in thought. No one would dare ask what that was. But as with everything that had to do with Shuichi they found out soon enough. "Yuki…" He muttered breathlessly.

Yuki just stared at the singer, while Tohma chuckled behind his hand. "What?" He made a move to get up, but was stopped by two hands on his arms. The sight of Shuichi appeared before his eyes. Before the man could ponder how the hell he did that the left wall caved in.

In the rubble and dust, a short red haired woman came out. Her round frames falling off one ear. Behind her stood the shadow of a giant panda. "Shuichi!" The woman screamed in outrage. Reaching behind her, she pulled out what looked like a gun. Holding it over her shoulder she continued her speech completely unaware of the terrified looks. "How could you get married and not tell me?"

Shuichi turned around slowly, his hair falling out in clumps. Opening his mouth he couldn't say more then a few grunts.

The woman took this as a sign of guilt. "For that I will blow this place up." Holding up her gun, she moved her finger to the trigger.

K stepped out of the gathering crowd, holding Judy behind him. A hand placed at his side, reaching for his own weapon. Pulling out his gun he pointed it at the crazy redhead. "Rage you can't win this. This place is rigged with bombs, land mines, and other very dangerous things that I can't say."

Rage just laughed, stepping forward. Another loud noise startled everyone who had started to run out of the building fearing for their lives. From behind one of the doors Shuichi's idol Ryuichi walked out, holding onto to his dear stuffed bunny as a life line.

"Claude what's going on?" He asked in a innocent voice.

"Nothing. Get to the armored tank around back now." Lowering his gun, the blonde ran over to the newlyweds grabbing each. "We have to go now." Taking the two men he ran out of the building just as a rocket hit the side.

After jumping into an armored tank parked in a lot behind the reception hall, K drove off, his sunglasses in place. Beside him sat Ryuichi, in the back the members of Bad Luck and their respective spouses. All of them breathing heavily. "What is that crazy bitch after this time? My Yuki." Shuichi's eyes held unshed tears, as he looked from his lover to the panda flying behind them.

Yuki just sat there, shocked at what he had gotten into. '_I think marrying that pipsqueak is going to be the death of me.'_ Sighing softly he resigned to his fate.

"No. I think she just wants to get you to join her again." Claude spoke seriously. Swerving the car to the left, the car narrowly missed another rocket. Cussing K made his way to the NG building and to the secret basement.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, a few missed cars, and a lot of wreckage later the group found themselves underneath the NG building. "Are you sure this is safe?" Suguru asked, wearily.

"This has a secure area that no one knows about." The group was lead down to a cemented in area an iron cage to the left. "Stay down here." Leaving the group K made his way back up, ready to secure the employees he was paid to serve.

Sitting down on the ground, Shuichi looked up at the group. "I have to say that was the best wedding even though it was kind of scary." Everyone just looked at him before shaking their heads in agreement. Before they could say anything, a loud snoring rang out. Shuichi had fallen asleep.

* * *

A/N: Review plz! The last chapter should be out very soon! 


	6. Epilogue Or the Happily Ever After

**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

Well here is the last chapter... It is very short, but then again it's only an epilogue. I just wanted to thank all of those who reviewed and those of you who review this chapter. I hope you enjoyed this story!

**Epilogue** **Or the Happily Ever After**

A month had passed since that fateful day. Yuki and Shuichi were still together with the occasional fight. A surprise for everyone who had doubted their relationship. (Meaning really only Tohma, and maybe Shuichi's mother, if one squinted hard enough.) The same applied with Hiro and Ayaka, who were living together in a new apartment. The two couples did things together, including dinner and other dates. (Something that made Shuichi bleed on thought.)

Rage had never quite left Japan after the church incident. She swore she stayed to get Shuichi to come back to America with her, but never really tried anymore. After the damage was fixed on her panda from the last firefight, she ended up helping Shuichi. Her ways usually involved destruction though.

After a stern talking to from his wife, Tohma accepted that Shuichi was what his friend wanted and backed off. This led to even more success on Bad Luck's part. With all this and more, the newlyweds learned the art of proposing.

* * *

A/N: And that's it folks. Review plz... 


End file.
